


Baby, I Can't Wait

by Ziallitup (ZiallMashton)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffish, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/Ziallitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a kiss on the tour bus quickly gets heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second thing I'm writing. First thing I'm posting on here. I hope you enjoy! ANY feedback/ criticism is accepted. Thanks!
> 
> Previously 'Can't Wait Til The Hotel'.

**_Josh P.O.V._ **  


“Fuck,” I moaned as Louis sucked and nibbled that sweet spot on my neck. He knows exactly where to run his tongue to get me going, it drives me absolutely mental. Our shirts were forgotten, carelessly thrown somewhere by the bunks door. Yeah, we’re on the tour bus. What started as a sweet kiss was quickly escalating. His hands were running over every bit of my exposed skin, his tongue running over the fresh love bites he’s created.  


My body and mind get lost in ecstasy. I’ve got one hand tugging his hair just how he likes and the other scratching desperately down his back leaving marks. Then he’s sliding his hand over my erection, rubbing it through my thin basketball shorts and I’m gasping at the incredible friction.  


“Oh my God,” I breathe out. “Lo-, “ his hand slides under my shorts and boxers and he grips my dick. Its hot skin on skin and a moan escapes me. He uses his free hand to cover my mouth while his other begins sliding up and down my cock. Gently pressing his thumb across the tip he uses the pre-cum for lube and begins slowly jerking me off. My moans are muffled by his hand but they’re definitely still audible. Louis takes his hand away from my mouth and I let all inhibitions go. I was moaning, panting, gasping, and possibly screaming his name as he worked me. His hand was sliding and gripping all the right spots. He kissed me hot, full of passion and teeth and tongues and lust. I moaned into his mouth and he broke the kiss, lowering his head to settle between my legs and pushing gently on my chest to lay me back onto the bed.  


Louis instantly takes my entire dick into his hot, wet mouth. Expertly deep-throating me, I let out a loud moan and threw my head back into the pillow. He began working me just how he knows I like it. He was sliding his tongue, flicking his tongue, moaning around me and sending vibrations through my body. He was getting all of my most sensitive spots and driving me wild. “AH! LOU! Fuck!” I moaned out. “Shit, suck my dick baby!” I looked down and DAMN IT! He was peeking up at me with hooded blue eyes and it looked so good. He had hollowed cheeks and his swollen pink lips wrapped around my dick. His hair was half spiked up in different directions and half down, slicked to his forehead with sweat and it’s just so perfect. “You’re so beautiful, Lou” I tell him breathlessly. He smiles a bit around me. “I want you to fuck me, Louis” I pant out, my voice husky with lust, and his eyes get darker. “Fuck me hard into this mattress,” and his eyes go another shade darker. “I don’t wanna be able to walk right for a week” then he growls around my dick and pulls off.  


“Damn it, Josh, you know when you talk like that I wanna just pound into you relentlessly!”  


“Do it.”  


“What?”  


“Do it. Don’t even prepare. I’ll take you babe”  


“Fuck,” he moans lowly then he’s tearing my shorts and boxers the rest of the way off together, throwing them to join our shirts, quickly followed by his own. The sight of his hard dick springing up leaking and throbbing causes my own dick to twitch. He jerks a few times to smear as much pre-cum as he can gather down his shaft and he presses the tip to my hole. He guided my legs to rest on his shoulders and gripped my hips to hold me still as he pushed into me. His long, thick dick filled me up quickly. Pain tore through my entire body as he sat frozen in place to give me a chance to adjust to him.  


“Babe move, I can take the pain” I whispered.  


“You sure love? I don’t wanna hurt you.”  


“Fuck me hard, I wanna feel you in me long after we’ve stopped.”  


“Ung,” he grunted then pulled out almost all the way and shoved back into me full force, filling me up. Again and again, in and out. I felt the pain fading, immediately replaced with the best pleasurable sensations as he began hitting my hot spot he knew so well.  


“Ah yes!” I shouted out. “Right there Lou! Harder, faster!” My breaths were shallow and heavy. I was panting and moaning. Swearing and letting everyone know who was making me sound like this.  


“Fuck. Yeah baby. I love how you take my dick. You love it when I stretch you out like this.”  


My thoughts were incoherent. I didn’t care how loud I was being or what a wrecked mess I sound like. I don’t even have to touch my cock. I know he’s gonna have me cumming without the extra friction. Louis was pounding into my body with all of his energy, hitting that spot every time he pushed in. Sweet moans, grunts, and swears were spilling from those beautiful lips of his. My stomach began to heat up, sweat dripping off of our bodies and his thrusting was becoming ragged. Our eyes locked and, like always, I got lost in the endless blue oasis he calls eyes. A smile broke out on his face and he swooped his head down to meet my lips in a passionate kiss. He slowed his thrusts and our breathing began to match each other in a perfect rhythm.  


“I love you so much baby.” It came out as near breathless whispers between thrusts, but hearing those words from him always warms my heart.  


“I love you too, Louis. You’re my world.” I whisper back sounding the same.  
His thrusts became slow and passionate as we gazed into each other’s eyes. Our faces were changing from smiles, to contorting in pleasure and back again. I knew the feeling in my stomach as he thrust four more times and “AH LOUIS!” I shouted as hot spurts of cum shot from my cock, all over our chests, some hitting our chins from cumming so hard. He moaned at the sight and my ass was clenching around him the he came deep inside of my body with a shout of my name. He rode out our orgasms with a few sloppy thrusts. I was breathing fast, desperately trying to get enough air back into my lungs so I could breathe normally. He gently pulled out and kissed my forehead when I winced from sensitivity.  


He shakily hovered over me for a few moments, also catching his breath, with his forehead resting on my chest. He rolled off gently and I instantly curled my body into his, not caring about the mess that was still spread over our chests and bellies. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me in even closer and held me. I put my forehead into his neck and took a deep breath then smiled into him. He let out a small chuckle.  


“Hey, what’s funny babe?” I lightly laughed out.  


“Nothing. Nothing’s funny, love. I’m just really happy. **_You_** make me so happy,” he instantly replied in a serious, yet gentle, tone.  


I bit my lip slightly and my heart skipped beats in my chest. “You make me happy too. Before I met you I thought I’d never even be able to be happy. I love you so much.”  


“I love you too Josh, with all of my heart.” My smile grew and I moved my head to meet his lips in another sweet and passionate kiss as I pulled him as close as possible to me and pressed myself flush against his skin.  


“Well isn’t that just lovely. Now if you two don’t mind the rest of us would love to not have to hear that again. Next time wait ‘til we get to the hotel!”  


I turned my head to see Zayn leaning against the door frame of the bunks with his arms crossed. I laughed and buried my face in Louis’ chest. I felt his chest rumble as he let out a laugh as well. “Save a drum, bang Josh Devine yeah?” I hear him ask Zayn and I burst out laughing as blush colored my cheeks and neck.  


“Ugh, I didn't wanna hear that Lou!” Zayn grunted then I heard a door slam. Assuming he left I lifted my head and playfully smacked Louis’ chest.  


“What?!” he whined. “What did I do wrong? It’s true!”  


“Let’s not torture the guys any more than I assume we already have,” I said the best I could while still laughing.  


“But the look on his face was so worth it!”  


“I bet,” I kissed his lips again and my eyelids felt heavier.  


“Let’s get some sleep love, round two at the hotel though.”  


“Yes sir!”  


“I love you Josh.”  


“I love you too Louis,” I said as sleep overtook my body and I wrapped my arms around him, gently breathing in my boyfriend who I was so in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Pos & neg feedback please! Let me know what you think!


End file.
